A far away song
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Dorothy camina en compañía de su querido Totó y su nuevo amigo el Espantapájaros a través del camino de baldosas amarillas para llegar hasta la Ciudad Esmeralda. Ella desea volver a casa, su amigo quiere un cerebro. Aunque no sabe realmente por qué lo quiere, algo en su interior anhela recordar a aquellas personas que sólo recuerda su corazón. Fiyero/Elphaba.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Wicked_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. A pesar de transcurrir durante los hechos de _El Mago de Oz_, este fic está en la categoría de _Wicked_ porque lo escribí pensando en el mismo como un Fiyero/Elphaba cuando éste es ya el Espantapájaros.

* * *

Los tres habían caminado durante todo el día.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a dar largos paseos en Kansas por los vastos alrededores de la granja de tío Henry y tía Em – siempre acompañada, al igual que en esta ocasión, de su fiel perrito Totó -, Dorothy no tardó en encontrarse más agotada de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca. La niña, que mantenía sus rizos castaños recogidos en dos trenzas, ni siquiera recordaba hacía cuánto tiempo había comenzado su travesía por ese peculiar camino de baldosas amarillas que le había indicado con suma gentileza Glinda, la bruja buena con la que se había encontrado nada más llegar a aquel extraño lugar llamado Oz.

No sabía si hacía pocas o muchas horas desde que llegó a aquella región desconocida para ella, llena de seres extraordinarios que habían sido sumamente simpáticos con ella, cuyos árboles y flores poseían los colores más vivos y variados que la pequeña Dorothy Gale hubiera contemplado jamás. Todo cuanto había visto de Oz la dejaba maravillada: aquel lugar era una belleza, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué nunca había oído hablar de una tierra como aquella. No recordaba que tío Henry lo hubiera mencionado alguna vez en sus clases de Geografía... Y, sin embargo, todo en Oz era tan sumamente extraordinario que no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso no estaría teniendo el más real de los sueños. A Dorothy le bastaba con mirar hacia su izquierda para contemplar una de las cosas que más la habían maravillado de aquel lugar.

Junto a ella, caminaba alegremente un espantapájaros.

Sí, un verdadero espantapájaros, muy similar a los que tía Em solía confeccionar para colocar en los huertos a modo de espantar a los cuervos que acechan la cosecha de la familia. Al igual que aquellos, éste estaba completo relleno de paja bajo sus ropas gastadas, pero al contrario que los espantapájaros de Kansas éste no sólo era capaz de caminar, sino que hablaba, reía e incluso cantaba. Era una criatura muy alegre, pensaba Dorothy: incluso la primera vez que le vio, en medio de aquel campo de maíz, el espantapájaros poseía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La niña estab pensando que aquella debía ser la criatura más dichosa que había conocido jamás, cuando el espantapájaros tropezó con una rama de un árbol caído, precipitándose bruscamente al suelo y haciendo que perdiera su sombrero, el cual salió despedido y cayó unos cuantos metros por delante de su dueño.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Dorothy, dejando con cuidado la cesta de mimbre que portaba en el suelo. La pequeña se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a su caído amigo, quien permanecía bocabajo en el camino: cuando le dio la vuelta, en lugar de una expresión de dolor encontró una nueva sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días, pequeña dama! - saludó alegremente el espantapájaros: estaba visto que no perdía su carácter alegre tan fácilmente. La niña esbozó una breve sonrisa al ver que su amigo se encontraba bien y respiró hondo. - No hay por qué preocuparse, tan sólo ha sido un pequeño tropezón... Tan pequeñín como tú – añadió dando un cariñoso toque en la nariz de Dorothy, quien dejó escapar una breve risa.

- Dime, espantapájaros, ¿te has hecho daño? - dicho esto, Dorothy se giró y vio que Totó ya había cogido con sus dientes el sombrero y se lo tendía, orgulloso, a su dueña quien se lo agradeció con una caricia en la cabeza. La niña ayudó al espantapájaros a incorporarse y, una vez que éste se hubo apoyado en una de las vallas blancas que rodeaban el camino de baldosas amarillas, le colocó con cuidado el sombrero sobre la cabeza. - Oh, ¿cómo no has evitado la rama caída? Estaba a la vista desde hacía un rato.

El espantapájaros se sacudió el polvo del camino de los brazos y se encogió alegremente de hombros.

- No te preocupes, querida Dorothy, ya no puedo sentir ningún dolor – afirmó palpando la paja que lo componía - No sabía cómo no dar con ella, pequeña – dijo su amigo como sin darle importancia, pero al mismo tiempo apareció un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. - No tengo cerebro, así que no se me ocurría cómo evitar esa dichosa rama.

El rostro de la niña se apenó al oír hablar a su amigo: era cierto, ¿cómo podía haberlo pasado por alto? El espantapájaros la acompañaba hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda, no sólo porque se habían hecho buenos amigos nada más conocerse, sino también porque, al igual que Dorothy, él también tenía un deseo que pedir al mago: la pobre criatura quería tener un cerebro. Aunque la niña le había preguntado sobre su vida en Oz, sobre los amigos y gentes que pudiera conocer, el espantapájaros no recordaba absolutamente nada y era por ello que anhelaba poseer un cerebro. De inmediato, Dorothy se había propuesto lograr que el mago de Oz cumpliera también el deseo de su amigo: debía de ser muy triste no recordar a tus mejores amigos, puede que ni siquiera a su propia familia...

- No os apenéis, dulce niña – habló de nuevo el espantapájaros, haciendo que Dorothy alzara el rostro hacia él: la pequeña tenía un corazón sumamente compasivo y no podía evitar apenarse por las desgracias ajenas como si fueran propias. - Después de todo, nos dirigimos a ver al gran y poderoso mago de Oz, quien por seguro podrá cumplir nuestros deseos.

Dorothy sonrió y asintió con convicción, tomando con cuidado el brazo del espantapájaros para seguir caminando: después de todo, no quería que volviera a tropezar y caer de nuevo. Al lado de ambos, trotaba alegremente el pequeño Totó, disfrutando también del agradable paseo junto a su dueña y aquel peculiar nuevo amigo. Debieron pasar mucho rato caminando, pues cuando Dorothy alzó el rostro vio que el sol había comenzado a ocultarse tras las montañas y que el oscuro manto de la noche comenzaba a extenderse sobre el cielo de Oz.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó la niña mirando al cielo y se abrazó más al brazo de su amigo. - Ya es casi de noche, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Aquella era la primera noche que Dorothy pasaba en el mundo de Oz y, de repente, la niña se encontró con que no había planeado en absoluto qué hacer cuando llegara la noche y se encontrara sin un lecho bajo el que refugiarse. A decir verdad, incluso había esperado poder llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda antes de que acabara el día. Qué ilusa había sido, la buena Glinda le había dicho que el camino sería largo y peligroso, por ello la había protegido besándola con ternura en la frente pues, según sus palabras, nadie podría dañar a quien portara un beso de la bruja buena del sur. Aún así, Dorothy no podía evitar sentirse asustada: también su amigo el espantapájaros y Totó tenían que mantenerse a salvo, y ninguno de ellos había sido besado por la bruja...

- No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Dorothy – dijo el espantapájaros llamando la atención de la niña. - ¿Y qué si llega la noche? ¡Dormiremos!

Añadió este último matiz con una alegre sonrisa, como si fuera la solución más obvia del mundo. Dorothy apenas había abierto la boca para contestarle cuando el espantapájaros se dio un ligero en la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Quiero decir que tú dormirás, yo vigilaré tu sueño, ¡después de todo ya no necesito ni comer ni dormir! - exclamó alegremente su amigo.

Dorothy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero las palabras de su amigo no la habían tranquilizado mucho: quizás que no tuviera cerebro también implicaba que no podía darse cuenta de los peligros que podían acecharlos. Pobre iluso, era verdaderamente una criatura agradable y simpática que podría ser la más dichosa de todo Oz si pudiera recordar... Pero eso al mismo tiempo también lo hiciera desdichado. Abandonando esos pensamientos, la niña miró a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde los tres pudieran pasar la noche tranquilamente.

Entonces, Totó comenzó a ladrar, pero no del modo en que solía ladrar a los extraños que se acercaban a los alrededores de la granja de los Gale en Kansas, sino igual que lo hacía cuando se encontraba genuinamente feliz por algo: Dorothy reconoció ese modo de ladrar de inmediato, pues era el mismo que oía cuando jugaba con el can en la pradera. El perrito comenzó a correr campo a través, abandonando el camino de baldosas amarillas.

- ¡Totó! - exclamó Dorothy al ver que el can se alejaba tanto de ella. Se volvió hacia el espantapájaros y mantuvo con cuidado su brazo alrededor del suyo: después de todo, no quería salir corriendo y acabar desarmando al pobre espantapájaros por la energía de la niña. - Vamos, Espantapájaros, tenemos que permanecer con Totó: ¡el pobre se perdería en un lugar como éste!

El espantapájaros asintió y, los dos juntos, comenzaron a correr detrás del pequeño can, al que aún podían ver trotando alegremente tan sólo unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando Dorothy pudo ver exactamente dónde se dirigía el animal: no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, pero sí lo suficientemente escondido como para pasar inadvertido a los ojos de los viajantes del camino de baldosas amarillas, se encontraba un sencillo granero que, a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba – gris y deteriorado -, debía llevar algún tiempo abandonado.

- Totó... - murmuró la niña, una vez que ella y el espantapájaros alcanzaron al perro, que ladraba con alegría frente a la puerta del granero, que se encontraba ligeramente colgando de sus bisagras. - ¿Crees que éste es un lugar seguro en el que pasar la noche? Parece muy viejo y no debemos exponernos a que se derrumbe mientras dormimos...

- Una vez más, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, querida Dorothy – dijo el espantapájaros dando un saltito hacia delante y dando toquecitos a las ennegrecidas paredes de madera, en las que había crecido una fuerte enredadera. - La naturaleza es sabia, desde luego mucho más que yo, y puedo decirte que estas queridas amigas nuestras se han encargado de proteger este viajero granero contra viento y marea, ¡en ningún otro lugar podríamos estar más a salvo!

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Dorothy se permitió dudar de la palabra de su amigo, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo a la vez que examinaba la vieja edificación: no es que desconfiara de las palabras del espantapájaros, claro que no, de no ser por él aún andaría perdida en la primera bifurcación del camino de baldosas amarillas. El problema es que el espantapájaros parecía siempre tan alegre y optimista que no parecía ver el peligro real que podía haber en las cosas: suponía que era uno de los incovenientes de no tener un cerebro. Al recordar esto, el corazón de la niña se llenó de compasión y asintió finalmente, observando las enredaderas que subían por las paredes del granero y rezando porque su buen amigo no estuviera equivocado.

El espantapájaros respondió con una amplia sonrisa y entró al granero haciendo una pequeña y peculiar danza que hizo reír a la niña, mientras lo seguía al interior de la edificación. Allí, su amigo seguía bailando y tatareando una canción que parecía recordar a medias, ya que a veces cantaba algunas palabras y otras se limitaba a murmurar mientras continuaba su actuación. Dorothy lo observó sonriente y tras un tiempo, el espantapájaros se dejó caer sobre el suelo, dejando escapar un gran suspiro acompañado de una pequeña risa. Ojalá el espantapájaros pudiera recordar lo suficiente aquella canción como para poder enseñársela, pues por lo poco que había escuchado la pequeña hablaba de cómo se debía avanzar por la vida sin dejar nunca bailar... Puede que la canción incluso afirmara que para eso estaba la vida, pero Dorothy no estaba segura.

- ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada sobre tu vida? - preguntó Dorothy, arrodillándose junto a su amigo. - ¿No recuerdas a tus padres o si tienes hermanos?

El espantapájaros negó alegremente con la cabeza y Dorothy esbozó una triste sonrisa: debía ser realmente terrible no recordar a las personas que más quieres, la joven no podía concebir su existencia sin pensar en sus tíos Henry y Em, y por supuesto tampoco sin su adorado perrito Totó. Aunque su amigo parecía feliz, Dorothy sabía que no lo era y que era por eso que anhelaba un cerebro: porque debía saber que le faltaba y que no lograría recordar lo que era hasta que su deseo fuera concedido por el maravilloso mago de Oz.

-Debía llegar a la Ciudad Esmeralda lo antes posible: no sólo por ella, sino también por él.

Totó llegó correteando y se acostó en el regazo de Dorothy, abriendo la boca en un gran bostezo.

- Parece que tu amigo se muere de sueño... - murmuró el espantapájaros mirando al cachorro con expresión nostálgica: probablemente recordar levemente lo que era dormir.

- Ha sido un día muy largo – contestó Dorothy conteniendo un bostezo y frotándose los párpados con el dorso de su mano: había sido un día muy largo y muy extraño, pero no diría esto último por miedo a ofender al espantapájaros. - Creo que será mejor que descansemos hasta mañana.

- Puedes recostarte junto a mí, así no pasarás frío – dijo la criatura extendiendo su brazo de paja sobre el suelo para que Dorothy pudiera usarlo como almohada.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No te haré daño en el brazo? - dudó la niña, dudas que enseguida se vieron resueltas cuando el espantapájaros volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No siento ningún dolor

Era verdad, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Su extraordinario amigo no sólo no necesitaba dormir, comer o descansar siquiera un ratito: tampoco sentía ningún dolor. Únicamente el fuego le da miedo, por ello y por el miedo a ser encontrados, Dorothy se abstuvo de proponer hacer una hoguera. Había tantas cosas de le faltaban a su querido amigo, que la joven no podía evitar sentirse triste: ojalá el mago fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder enviarla a ella y Totó de vuelta a casa y pudiera darle a su amigo el cerebro que tanto anhelaba.

Sin más discusión, Dorothy se recostó junto al espantapájaros, apoyando con cuidado la cabeza en el brazo de éste, abrazando con cuidado a Totó contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Se encontraba tan cansada que no habían pasado siquiera cinco minutos cuando el espantapájaros supo que, por lo pausada que se había vuelto la respiración de su amiga, ésta se había quedado dormida. La criatura permaneció con la mirada fija en el techo del granero, tatareando en voz muy baja una nueva canción, distinta a la anterior. Si bien la canción anterior le llenaba de alegría y le daba ganas de ponerse a bailar, aquella otra canción ejercía una extraña sensación en él: sentía como si su corazón se encontrara ardiendo pero, aún teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que temía al fuego, no era una sensación desagradable, sino cálida y reconfortante que le daban ganas de sonreír.

Al tatarear aquella canción se sentía como si pudiera escalar la montaña más alta del mundo de un sólo salto... Era una lástima no recordar por qué esa canción le hacía sentirse así, ni tampoco cuál era ese sentimiento que llenaba su corazón de luz y esperanza.

Entonces calló: había recordado algo, aunque se trataba de algo tan borroso y confuso que dudaba de que fuera un recuerdo real. Había momentos en los que le parecía que el viento arrastraba consigo el sonido de una canción... Pero no era una canción aquella vez, sino la voz de una joven: parecía devastadoramente triste y desesperada, casi podía oír sus pequeños sollozos antes de que ésta comenzara a gritar un nombre.

Su nombre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Dorothy despertó al amanecer, como estaba acostumbrada debido al hecho de vivir en una granja donde todos los días se despertaba con el canto del gallo. La niña se desperezó y dio un beso en la cabeza al pequeño Totó, que se encontraba sentado a su lado moviendo la cola con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, el espantapájaros no se encontraba allí, pero Dorothy no tuvo apenas tiempo para preguntarse dónde podía haberse metido, pues al dirigir la mirada a la entrada del granero le vio allí, saludándola alegremente.

- ¡Buenos días, Dorothy! - habló entusiasmadamente su peculiar amigo. - ¡Hemos de proseguir el camino hacia Ciudad Esmeralda, no queda tiempo que perder!

La alegría del espantapájaros hizo que la niña esbozara una sonrisa y se hallaba incorporándose cuando reparó en algo que había escrito en el suelo del granero, algo que no estaba la noche anterior. Observando aquellas torcidas letras con atención, Dorothy se dio cuenta de que era una sola palabra y a juzgar por los pequeños rastros de paja que había en sus irregulares trazos sólo podía haberlo escrito su amigo.

- ¿Fiyero? - leyó la niña en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo dices? - dijo el espantapájaros dejando de un lado un nuevo baile para volverse hacia la niña con expresión confusa. - ¿Has dicho algo?

Dorothy se incorporó y señaló el nombre que había escrito en el suelo, haciendo que su amigo se acercara dando zancadas para verlo mejor.

- ¿Lo has escrito tú? - preguntó Dorothy sabiendo que su pregunta tenía una sola respuesta: sólo podía tratarse de su amigo, ya que ella no lo había escrito y Totó no podía escribir. - ¿Qué es Fiyero? ¿Te llamas así?

El espantapájaros se rascó la cabeza, haciendo que su sombrero se moviera y pequeños trozos de paja cayeran al suelo: parecía estar sumamente concentrado, dedicando toda su atención al escrito. Finalmente, la criatura se encogió de hombros con inocente indiferencia.

- Es posible... ¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos, Dorothy, el mago nos espera! - exclamó el espantapájaros, tomando de la mano a su amiga y tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

Ella sonrió y abandonó sus dudas al respecto de aquel extraño suceso: era cierto, lo principal era que encontraran al mago de Oz y que ambos pudieran recuperar sus vidas. Poco sospechaba por aquel entonces el pobre espantapájaros que Fiyero era en efecto su nombre y que una joven con la piel del color del césped lo había gritado entre sollozos hasta quedarse sin voz al creer que le había perdido; que era debido a ella que era un espantapájaros, que no sentía ningún dolor ni tenía ningún recuerdo. Era gracias a ella que él seguía vivo y poco sabía que su corazón era de esa joven, de ella y sólo de ella.

Qué extraña situación cuando el corazón recuerda y el cerebro no.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Mi segundo fic de Wicked! A pesar de ser un Fiyero/Elphaba, Elphaba no aparece en el fic, únicamente la menciono ya que el Espantapájaros no la recuerda la no tener un cerebro. Como habréis podido adivinar, las canciones que tatarea el Espantapájaros en el granero son "Dancing Through Life" y "As Long As You're Mine" - qué canción de amor tan preciosa ésta última -. El momento en que cree recordar a Elphaba llorando y gritando su nombre hace referencia a "No Good Deed" - para mí, uno de los momentos más épicos del musical, sin duda alguna -, cuando Elphaba está intentando desesperadamente salvar a Fiyero realizando un conjuro y cree que no ha tenido éxito y que el amor de su vida no es nada más que otra víctima de sus buenas intenciones. Nada más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de no contar con la presencia de Elphaba. Y ha sido un verdadero placer a escribir a Dorothy. ¿Headcanon? Judy Garland como Dorothy, Aaron Tveit como Fiyero/Espantapájaros y Samantha Barks como Elphaba, por supuesto.


End file.
